Reaching You
by bishounens
Summary: "The chances of one person being the other person's 'THE ONE' are like 6 billion to 1 and if you meet someone you want to keep around, you do something about it. If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing-Timing."
1. Chapter 1-Incentive

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters here. Just the Idea of the story

**NB:** This is an AU story (and a re-upload/re-edit of my other story, From me to You). And this fanfic are mainly stories (you can consider one-shots or drabbles) that was compiled into one Fanfic. It mostly revolves around Yi Jung and Ga Eul's love story and a bit of the F4. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ga Eul-yang…I'm…leaving..." There. He finally said it. It took all his courage to say it. Although they have finally settled the things between them, leaving her behind still pained him. He wanted her to be beside her always. But he knows it's not possible. He knew Ga Eul very well.

"To.. To where?" Ga Eul couldn't help but ask. She cares for him after all. She was the man who she gave her heart. And although their love was one hell of a roller coaster ride, fighting for him was worth it. Her hearts starts throbbing and she could feel as if her tears would start to fall.

"Sweden." Yi Jung replied. He doesn't want to leave. But he needs it. They both need it.

"When? No.. How long?" She replied with sad expression. Her voice starts to tremble.

"Soon… maybe 4-5 yrs"

"That's…That's great.." Ga Eul replied with a faking smile. She doesn't want him to leave but, what can she do. "You'll probably come back to an even more amazing potter. Now that I think about it, this sounds good news as well" She continued smiling as she looks to the fire. She doesn't want to see his eyes or her tears might end up falling. "So... What's the other thing?"

"When I return….you'll be the first person I'll go look after." Yi Jung confessed. He felt as if the burden in his chest was lifted. It was a promise to her. Ga Eul looked up to him

"Sunbae…"

And when their eyes meet, he can't help but blush. His hearts starts beating rapidly. He decided to look the other way so she couldn't see how she made and effect on him.

"I...I'm just saying, if you still haven't found your soul mate by then, Ga Eul" His words stuttering as he rubbed his back neck.

Slowly, he grabbed her hand and slipped in a silver bracelet with words saying "True love waits".

The two smiled and both realize that maybe, just maybe… they were each other's soul mates.

* * *

**AN:** sorry if this was kinda short. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2-The Meeting

Yosh Im back!

Note: This events happened nearly 2 years ago!

* * *

_Almost 2 years ago_

_**"Who made this?..This is beautiful.."**_

Yi Jung was speechless as he saw the simple vase in the room. The delicacy and emotions were there and it gives him a relaxed feeling. Whoever did create may not be a genius but it was really something considering it caught his eyes. He was so mesmerize over the work. He senses the emotions of happiness and frailness over that work. It wasn't perfect and it was different from his work, but it gave him a strange feeling.

"Ahhhh… That.. It was made by the new transfer student. She is something right?" Master Han replied. The work in fact was beautiful but he couldn't believe that it would caught the eyes of the famous potter, So Yi Jung.

"Y-yeah… She should be transferred to my class"

"Eh? Su-sure if you insist. I'll prepare her transfer."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to meeting her soon." Yi jung smiled as he leave. Somehow, the single vase made an impact over him. He felt so happy and relaxed. He went to the F4 lounge, humming and smiling like an idiot.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." Ji hoo greeted him. Apparently, he didn't heard this. He just continue smiling as he sit down and grab the guitar by the chair. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked curiously at each other wondering on why the hell their damn best friend is floating on cloud nine.

"Yo! EARTH TO YI JUNG!" Woo bin shouted as he slaps his head which brought back Yi Jung to his senses.

"Yah! What was that for?" Yi jung glare at him. Not happy that his best friend slapped him. And to think he is his best friend.

"Looks like your in a good mood" Ji Hoo stated with his eyebrow raised which made Yi jung smile again as he remembers what happened.

"Ahhh… I'm just going to meet someone today!" Yi Jung answer while still smiling. "And I'm looking forward to it.

"Yah Yi Jung! Don't forget we'll be having an outing today. The Ladies are waiting" The Don Juan reminded him. Apparently, the Casanova mask is still intact.

"Yeah Yeah! Anyways, I'm going to meet her now. So, see you guys later."

/

Ga Eul arrived at the class nearly late.

"Master Han! Sorry I'm late!" Ga Eul apologized. Since she just transferred to Shinhwa High. Yes The prestigious Shinhwa High. The university of the elite. It is said that your future is brighter when you graduate from the said school. and considering she was lucky enough to avail 1 out of the 5 slots scholarship given yearly to the middle class brackets, being late isn't to class isn't an option. It might leave a bad impression

"Don't worry Ga Eul! You have transferred to a different Pottery Class. Your room will be at the end of this hall and class will start in an hour."

"D-deh?! Th-thank you" Ga Eul was shocked. She just attended 4 sessions of the pottery class and now she was transferred. '_Pabu Ga Eul! What did you do now?! Aishh'_

Ga Eul, bored and worried, decided to go to her class and was amazed to see the works there. They were beautiful and unique. Though she could feel sadness and loneliness from some works, others were just hollow. Yi Jung, who was horribly excited, went to the classroom despite being early. As he reached for the knob, he could see from the glass the person who he was waiting for and can't help but stare at her. She was wearing the Shinhwa uniform and her hair was straight down. He can't help but feel nervous as the young lady touches his works. And whenever she smiled, he can't help but smile also. After staring at her, he decided it's time to meet her. He entered the room quietly.

"You must be the transferred student" Whirling around, she couldn't help but feel shocked as to who enter the room.

"Y-Yes...d-did you just arrive?" Ga Eul asked. Somehow, she couldn't talk straight.

"Yes, of course" He lied. How can he tell her he was there the whole time? She might end up think I'm a stalker or something.

"So, whats your name?" Yi Jung asked as he regains his composure

"Chu Ga Eul. You?"

"So Yi Jung" He replied with his charming smile that apparently was effective since Ga Eul could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"S-s-s-So Yi Jung?" She stuttered. '_As in The Famous Potter? and member of F4?!_' She added but wasn't able to voice it out.

"I-i-i..umm.." Ga Eul was loss with words. She feels so nervous at the same time happy. Yi Jung though this was cute. Ladies who would know his name would end up flirting with him. She however was different. He found her reaction cute and can't help but smile.

"Now that we are here, Shall we start?"

* * *

phew! its done! Review and Suggestions for are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3-Danger

I'm Back! so this chapter would be Ga Eul's Experience as Yi jung started to "befriend" her.

**Timeline:** 2-3 months after Yi Jung and Ga eul become friends.

* * *

_**"You and Yi Jung sunbae look like you're getting pretty close. You're not trying to get him or anything, are you? He belongs to everyone."**_

Honestly, Ga Eul never really took the threats and warnings seriously. Rather, she found it amusing how she would always be the topic of jealous fangirls who felt that their precious idol is being taken.

And now her life was turned upside down and this all started when she transferred to Shinhwa High, become close with the F4 through her bestfriend and classmate Jan Di, and befriended the guy whose legion of fangirls really meant business.

Ga Eul had seen fangirls before; she watched and has attended concerts of Exo, Big Bang and BTS and even went to J-rock concerts. She understands how it is being a fangirl. Fangirls were just devoted fans who longed to be noticed by their subject of worship. There wasn't anything wrong with it, she supposed, so long as it didn't threaten anyone's health.

Then again, she changed her mind when she promptly found herself being "accidentally" knocked down a flight of stairs the morning after she hang out with So Yi Jung.

"Oi! Ga Eul! What happened to your arm?" Jan di asked with a horrified look in her face as she saw the pear-sized bruise on her arm, where she had gracefully collided with the tile floor during break time.

Through thick or thin, Jan Di was always there for her. She was her best friend since kindergarten and even though they are together with Jun Pyo, she still tries to make time for her. She and the F4 are her only friends in Shinhwa.

"Uhh.. Well…" She stares at her bruise and acting as if it was foreign to her. "Ahaha.. Maybe, I just ran into a wall or something…you know me! Clumsy as always! Haha!" Ga Eul replied with a faking laugh. She doesn't want to tell Jan Di that girls have been bullying her. She just doesn't want to make a fuss out of small things.

"Yah! You need to take care of yourself! Why don't I take you to the clinic? Im sure Dr. Shin can help you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she reassured, waving her hand dismissively. Jan Di continued to stare at her bruise with a worry look. Knowing Jan Di won't stop, she just sighed and admit defeat.

"Fine.. Fine.. I'll go.. But you'll stay here or I won't go"

"tsk..fine" Jan di replied with a pout.

Ga Eul walk out of the class room and she instantly felt as though a thousand daggers were being thrown in her direction, but managed to deflect them she put on her earphones. She reached the school clinic only to find it lock.

"Aissshhh!" she wailed dramatically, dropping her head against the cool metal of the door.

There was a chuckle behind her. "Yah! What are you doing?"

Whirling around and backing up against the door, she couldn't help but blush when Yi Jung quirked a brow before laughing loudly. "Yi- Yi Jung Sunbae?!" she squeaked in surprise, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I just went to the faculty to get something." He explained. "What are you doing?" he repeated, though with a small smile. "Whats with the crying over the door?." He chuckled. Seeing Ga Eul just amused him but felt as if his day was complete.

"Ahh.. haha.. I wanted to catch Dr. Shin but I guess he left for lunch already."

Rather than asking what happened, Yi jung looked at her and grab her by the arm, angling it so he could get a better look at the wound. Ga Eul looked down to avoid his gaze when suddenly she felt a chill on her back: Her Yi Jung-Sunbae-Fangirl senses were tingling; Although she couldn't see them, she knew they're there.

"You didn't have this last night." It wasn't a question. Of course he would notice. They hang-out last night and the bruise wasn't there.

Ga Eul laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her other hand. "You know me, always being clumsy!" Her weak statement died off with another awkward laugh.

Yi Jung looked at her skeptically. Although he knew something is up, he decided to just cool it down and release her arm. "Alright… but be a little more careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I Will!"

As if on cue, the bell rang and lunch was over.

"Hey… I'll walk you to your classroom." Yi jung asked with a slight blush on her face.

"su-sure…" Ga Eul replied who was also blushing. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart starts to beat faster. They walked side-by-side through the hallway and up the stairs, exchanging pointless but enjoyable comments until she reached her room.

"Hey… um.. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah…"

"Great… I'll wait by the school gate this afternoon. Bye!"

Ga Eul entered the classroom humming and smiling ear-to-ear as if everything is so perfect. Jan Di noticed this and cant help but ask.

"Yah! Whats with you today? Did Dr. Shin gave you something?"

"No, he wasn't in. I found someone else to help me, though." She replied with a blush in her face and continue to daydream as she recalls the moment they had awhile ago.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Sorry if its kinda short! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated for the upcoming chapters


	4. Chapter 4- F3

_**AN:**_ I had fun writing this chapter. I mean, Baka F3 is just kawaii! Hope you like this!

**Timeline:** this happened almost 2 months after Ga Eul and Yi Jung became friends. This happened first before Chapter 3.

* * *

_**"Woo Bin and Ji Hoo started noticing a sudden change in Yi Jung"**_

The F4 had a plan to gather in the lounge. Since the three are there already, they decided to talk about the sudden change in Yi Jung as time passed by.

"Woo Bin, you noticed it too right?" Ji Hoo asked Woo Bin who nodded silently and slowly as if still in shock.

"Noticed what?" Jun Pyo asked. Somehow the idiot Jun Pyo was the only ignorant of what was happening. Maybe it was the fact that he spends more time with Jan Di than his Besfriends. "Yah! What are you talking about?"

"Oy Oy Oy! And you dare call himself his bestfriend? What we mean is that Yi Jung is acting differently now." Woo bin answered

"Different? How?" Jun Pyo who was still puzzled asked them.

"Yi Jung isn't being a Casanova anymore." Ji Hoo answered Jun Pyo with a serious tone

"He rarely goes to clubs" Woo Bin added

**_*flashback 1*_**

"Yi Jung! Let's go to M2! I'm kinda bored tonight!"

"Sorry Woo Bin! I have plans tonight" Yi Jung replied with a smile in his face as he exited the lounge with a good mood

_***end of flashback***_

"He doesn't mingle with the ladies now" the Don Juan added more

_***flashback***__ (note this is not related to the first flashback, all flashbacks happened differently)_

"Oh Yi Jung! You leaving already? You haven't even talked to the ladies yet?" Woo bin grab his arm as he was about to leave

"Ah…sorry bro... but not today…" Yi Jung brushed his arm and leave immediately leaving a bewildered Woo Bin.

***end of flashback***

"He is always missing during breaks and lunch. He constantly checks his phone as if waiting for something and lastly, he is always smiling!" Woo Bin added more of his observation. "Whatever is happening to him is seriously creeping me out"

"I think I know what's with him lately." Ji hoo answered and the two looked at him. "I have a hunch but I guess we should find out?"

"How about we-" Jun Pyo was about to suggest something when the door opened and Yi Jung came, along with his happy mood.

"Speak of the devil" Woo Bin mumbled and Ji Hoo chuckled. Yi Jung was curious when all eyes turned to him.

"What?" Yi Jung asked. Jun Pyo who was curious enough as to what is happening to Yi Jung, decided to put his plan into action.

"Yah Yi Jung… We'll be golfing tomorrow. You better be there" Jun Pyo ordered

"Tomorrow? Mianhae Jun Pyo. I already have plans tomorrow." Yi Jung replied as he went to away to get himself a drink leaving a surprised Jun Pyo. '_Unbelievable. He even turned me down_!' Jun Pyo thought.

"I know you have no plans of Golfing tomorrow so what was that all about?" Ji Hoo added

"How about we follow him tomorrow and see what he is up to?" Jun Pyo answered which made Woo Bin's face light up.

"We'll call it **OFC: Operation Figure-out the Casanova**" Jun Pyo added as he laughs at his brilliant idea.

/ /

The three men followed Yi Jung after he left his house. They were shocked when his orange Lotus parked in front of a small house. Curious as to why their friend is there, they decided to observe. Minutes later, a lady wearing a Shinhwa Uniform arrived. The two were shocked with what they saw.

"Yi Jung?!" Jun pyo exclaimed "And a woman?!" Woo bin added.

"Pay up. I won" Ji hoo added with a smirk cause he won the bet against Woo Bin. The three eyed at the woman but they couldn't see her face clearly mainly because the wall and Yi Jung is blocking her face. To be able to capture the attention of Korea's Casanova, this woman sure is incredible. The two walked towards the Lotus and Yi Jung starts driving. And the three followed. Unbeknownst to the two, Yi Jung and the lady already noticed them and managed to avoid them.

"Aishh! He Got away!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

The three decided to let Yi Jung off the hook and just ask him later. Then their phones rang saying

_'Meet me at the lounge later."_

_\- Yi Jung_

The three somehow know what he meant. Then their phones rang again.

_'By the way, Your disguise sucks! You need to do better!"_

_\- Yi jung_

"Awooosh! Who does he think he is? saying my plan and disguise sucks! tch!" Jun Pyo exclaimed while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin just laugh.

/ /

Lunchtime at Shinhwa, The F3 and Jan Di were gathered already and sharing ideas as to who the lady was. They were interrupted when the door opened and Yi Jung came in with a lady. Jan Di stood up immediate from her chair.

"Ga Eul?! what are you doing with Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan di asked as he glared Yi Jeong. The latter gulped.

"Omooo! Jan Di-ah! I didn't know you were here?!"

"Guys, Allow me to introduce you, Chu Ga Eul. My classmate".

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Classmate" Woo Bin commented as he stressed the word 'Classmate' earning him a troubled look from Yi Jung and Ga Eul and a laugh from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

"This is Woo Bin. Ji Hoo. Then Jun Pyo. and of course, Jan Di." It's been a while since Jan Di and Ga Eul had a get together considering their different schedules and Jan Di's time being spend mostly on the Shinhwa Heir.

The F3 welcomed Ga Eul in their circle. The six of them talked, ate lunch and share some stories, mostly the F3 asking how Ga Eul and Yi Jung met. The day ended with the F3's question being answered. well, more or less.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Thats it! Im done! phewww! o(▽▽)o Any suggestions for the next upcoming chapters? Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated! Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5-Notice

**Author's Note on Timeline:** 1-2 months after Chapter 3 (Somewhere around July-August).

(Yi Jung and Third Person POV)

* * *

_**"Something is seriously wrong with me. My eyes seems to follow her everywhere..."**_

I never intended on paying this much attention to her. Honestly.

At first, she was just the new girl: Chu Ga Eul. Smart, talented, cheery, and…nondescript. I gotta admit that she is pretty and cute but with all the ladies that I've encountered, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. She gets along pretty well with Jan Di and Woo Bin, but so did the rest of the F4. Her versatility in almost anything amazes (Trust me, she can do _a lot_ of things.) Hair: Black, Has a thing with headphones, Eye color: Brown...

Well, I suppose these were some of the few things that _wasn't_ ordinary about her.

Another noteworthy thing is that, despite knowing how ordinary she is (well, at least for me), despite knowing that she wouldn't-(COULDN'T)-mean much more to me than the F4 or pottery... I still _noticed_ her.

No. Slash that out. I _keep noticing_ her.

Seriously, I think something is wrong with me.

Maybe it's the way she walk, or the way she tilts her head when she's _really_ thinking hard or curious about something. Or the way she hums while skipping or those funny (not to mention, cute) faces she make when she reacts. Perhaps it's the way she plays the piano or guitar or maybe it's just our thing in pottery and art.

I noticed her. And not like how I noticed Jan Di's formidable stance or Ji Hoo's calm aura. Those were _clinical_ observations (at least that's what I thought.) But when it came to Ga Eul… I make different observations at all.

I noticed how natural her smile was—not forced, never forced—and how she walked with a strange grace, as if she was dancing with every step; and I noticed how her eyes would lit up when she was excited, and how she can convey emotions in music.

Nope. Those weren't clinical observations at all. Not One Bit

It was around mid-May when that happened. I didn't really have a name for it—not that one didn't exist, because I was sure that in this world obsessed with love and romance, someone would've come up with a name for it—but I preferred to keep it that way. To me, that was just like Chu Ga Eul—indescribable, beautiful but ambiguous, strange but endearing, frenetic but compassionate, and above all, more confusing than end-of-the-year finals.

Most people would dismiss it as nothing. It wasn't a kiss; it wasn't even a hug.

It was just… just...that.

/ / _***flashback on mid-May***_ / /

The lounge was empty this day. Quite an uncommon occurrence considering how Woo Bin or Ji Hoo would usually be here at this time. Ji Hoo because he was bored (and would usually sleep.), Woo Bin because he is playing. Jun Pyo on the other hand is busy pursuing someone. (Uuughh.. I'll never understand romance. I can't even imagine myself in his position. The mere idea sends shivers in my spine strong enough to make me puke. Me and Love? certainly no chemistry.)

I didn't mind all the absences. I left the lounge, bringing with me my French textbook and went to my pottery classroom in an attempt to study. I have a test next week and I intended to do it well. _Seriously, study? To impress Chu Ga Eul because the names and scores are displayed in the board? _**No**_. (Yes)._

"Sunbae...?"

I didn't budge, but my eyes flickered from my book. Ga Eul paused mid-step while opening the door, headphones hanging about her neck, dressed in the simple Shinhwa Uniform. I can feel her gaze. I tilted my head, signaling to come in and gazed back at the book.

Faint footsteps. She was walking closer.

"Sunbae, can I ask you something?"

Yi Jung nodded vaguely. "Sure. About our latest assignment?

"Um…" Ga Eul shuffled. "No.. it's about... About… ummm… teenage love."

Yi Jung froze right as he was turning the page. He must have looked insanely stupid in that position—the page held in his fingers, halfway to the left but halfway to the right, bent in the strange way only paper could manage to be bent—

"…Huh?" is all that came out of his mouth. _'Did I just heard it right?'_

Ga Eul whirled her head away. "S-sorry. It seems you're kinda busy. I'll just...come back some time..."

Yi Jung struggled to maintain his composure. (He shouldn't have had to; she was just supposed to be Ga Eul the new girl, Ga Eul the classmate, Ga Eul the _friend_.) "No, please. Go ahead." A wry smile curled at his lips. "French is hardly proving to be interesting at the moment."

Ga Eul ducked her head shyly, her eyes beaming with warmth. "Sunbae, I really need some advice."

Then suddenly, she took a huge breath. It was so huge that Yi Jung was afraid her lungs would burst, because there wasn't any way that someone as petite as her would be able to take a breath _that large_ without suffering some sort of health consequence—

"Someone I know has asked me for some advice and currently I can't find my best friend at the moment, even though I called her twice already and I'm guessing she's busy with swimming, and I don't really know Jae Kyung unni that much considering that we have only met last week so it's kinda bit awkward if I ask her these type of questions cause it's like I'm really close to her, and not to mention that she also just transferred—"

It was at that moment when So Yi Jung changed his mind. Chu Ga Eul wasn't ordinary at all. (He wasn't sure an ordinary person would've been able to _talk_ for that _long_.)

He quickly held up his hand to stem her flow of words. Her mouth snapped shut, and she looked quite abashed.

"S-sorry, Sunbae," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to… Well, you know. You don't have to help me if you don't want to."

Yi Jung blinked. "What? No, that's… Just, why don't you start from the beginning? And, take it a little slower, maybe…?"

A faint blush scribbled over her cheeks. "Y-yes. Of course. I… I'm sorry..."

The apology was completely unnecessary. In fact, some part of Yi Jung was just a tiny, _tiny_ bit pleased that Chu Ga Eul had sought _him_ out for advice. He managed to place that feeling into the 'People-Think-Highly-of-Me' and 'Hoobae-Think-I'm-Sort-of-Wise' category… but if Yi Jung was honest with himself, he knew it would lean more toward the 'Girl-Who-I-Think-is-Cute-is-Asking-Me-For-Advice' category. (That category didn't exist before Ga Eul appeared in his life.)

::-::

It was a pretty long tale, but by the time Ga Eul had come to the end of it, she seemed to know what to do with Yi Jung only putting few words.

Yi Jung smiled at her as she began to think. _'Seriously though. Who am I giving some advice when I'm just a Casanova?'_

"But you know what Sunbae... I think you're right." Ga Eul concluded

_'I am?' _Yi Jung thought to himself. _'Who would have thought.'_

"I mean about 'the waiting' thing... Now that I think of it, if you do meet the right person, you'll know it eventually."

"And... how exactly will you know it?" Yi Jung chuckled. _'seriously, this girl is one hopeless romantic.'_

Ga Eul gazed back at him with glinted eyes and smiled, "Well... you can't stop thinking about them. They're your best friend and soul mate. No one and nothing else will compare."

And it was the bright smile on her face that alerted Yi Jung to their current proximity. At first, she'd been standing very awkwardly in front of him, but at some point in her story, she'd gotten comfortable enough to sit on the same area as him—on the opposite end. Now, he realized that she'd somehow magically teleported right next to him so that their legs were touching.

Yi Jung wasn't sure he fancied being so close to such a pretty face.

"So… It seems you have your answer" he said easily, trying not to look at that face.

Ga Eul nodded, her smile only getting brighter. "I think I do." She clapped her hands together, her eyes dancing. "Komawo, Sunbae..."

Yi Jung was just about to say that he really hadn't done anything—because really, he _hadn't_—when he noticed that Ga Eul's face coming closer to his and she was beginning to lean forward, like she was going to _kiss_ him—

But then she stopped and stared into his face, her hazelnut eyes wider than he'd ever seen them.

For a few moment, they sat there, Ga Eul still leaning—well, _half_-leaning—towards him in the most awkward position he'd ever seen, her face _quite_ close to his, and no one else is in the room, _no one else is in the room_—

Then Yi Jung realized that his own hands had become sweaty. That fact alone jarred him back to reality.

"Wha... What?" He asked the young girl as he tried to remain as calm as ever.

Ga Eul smiled, stood up immediately and looked at him then smiled at him again. "How about you sunbae... Do you also believe in soulmates?"

Yi Junng swallowed. He suddenly felt as if he had something stuck in his throat. He tried to regain his composure as fast as he can. "Soulmates?" he said—and mentally cursed at the tremor in his voice as he did. "I'd want spend the time looking for my soul mate — although I'm not even sure stuff like that exists"

Ga Eul suddenly giggled but at the same time, confined it.

"And you are smiling because?" Yi Jung asked

"Well sunbae... you said you're not sure if stuff like that exists. But as I observe you, I felt otherwise."

Yi Jung was dumbfounded. _'What did she just said?'_

The two were locked in a staring contest for a few moments until —

*RIIIINGGGGGGGG*

That was the school bell signaling lunch break was over. Ga Eul immediately went to the door.

"See you later sunbae...!" She waved as she closed the door.

Yi Jung sighed in disbelief He resented the fact that while, the bubbly girl had appeared to regain complete control of her body, his heart was still running wild, his stomach was still rolling over and he was still feeling on edge.

Soulmates? Could a Casanova like him believe in such thing?

* * *

**AN:** AHHHHH FINALLY IT'S DONE! sorry if it's kinda boring (I tried to make it as long as possible) ... Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
